My Reason
by Night Kitten3
Summary: Every time Lance goes to end it, he keeps on finding somebody there before him.


**This is a Voltron parody of the song My R by Rachie (The Japanese version is by Hatsune Miku) that I made. Part of this was inspired by PattonIsACinnibun's Langst story using My R. This is all in Lance's point of view. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON OR THE SONG. ONLY THE PARODY AND THE STORY**

_Just as I was about to take my shoes_

_Off of the rooftop there I see_

_A girl with white hair there before me_

I was about to take off my shoes on the rooftop of Galaxy Garrison, note in pocket until a noticed a girl with long, white poofy hair about to jump. _Allura…?_

_Despite myself I go and scream;_

"_Hey, don't do it please!"_

Allura turned around, visibly shocked.

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way_

_To be honest I was somewhat pissed;_

_This was an opportunity missed_

I was surprised by my own words. They just slipped out of my mouth. I was a little pissed at myself because this was an opportunity missed.

_The girl with white hair told me her woes_

_"You've probably heard it all before;_

_I really thought that he may be the one_

_But then he told me he was done."_

"I truly loved him! I really thought he might be the one! But he was just using me and harvesting the Quintessence of my people! He just… He just left!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

I was ticked off by this. She was going to end it all because of that?! Of all things, it was that! She still had so much to live for!

"_For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe_

_That for some stupid reason you got here before me_

_Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?_

_You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"_

Allura was taken aback by my words.

"You still have so much to live for Allura! You still have us! We care about you! You're here because of one person hurting you when you have so many caring about you!" I yelled to her.

_"I'm feeling better thank you for listening."_

"Thanks Lance. I needed that. But what do you mean by you got here before me? Why did you say that?" Allura questioned. _Quiznak!_

"I… I meant being here before me because… because I like to be alone and look at the sky since it helps clear my mind so I decided to come up here for a few minutes." I lied, hoping she bought it. _Nice save useless! You're not smart enough to think of anything better!_ I thought.

She did.

"Oh. Well I hope it does well. Goodbye Lance."

_The girl with white hair then disappeared._

Allura then left.

I stood there, pondering whether I should do or not. It would suspicious if I didn't leave the rooftop later since I told Allura I would only be staying up here for a few minutes.

I decided not to do it today.

_"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought_

_Just as I took both of my shoes off_

_There was but a girl short as can be_

I just took both of my shoes off when I saw Pidge doing what Allura was about to do the day before.

_Despite myself, I go and scream_

Pidge turned around, looking at me with shock in her brown eyes.

_The petite girl told me her woes_

_"You've probably heard it all before;_

_Everyone ignores me, everyone steals_

_I don't fit in with anyone here."_

This is the reason she's doing it?! Because of the past?!

"_For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe_

_That for some stupid reason you got here before me_

_'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!_

_There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?"_

"Pidge. Those days are over. You're a Paladin of Voltron! Don't let your past drag you down! I know that it hurts being bullied but don't forget that they won't hurt you now! You're loved by everyone here! Got it?" I exclaimed.

_"I'm tired." said the girl as she shed a tear_

"Pidge, get some sleep. You need rest." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm guessing you're staying up here to clear your mind? Allura said that you went up here to do that when some of us asked where you were yesterday." She asked before she left. "Yeah… That's what I came up here to do." I replied.

_The girl short as can be then disappeared._

Tomorrow.

_And like that, there was someone every day_

_I listened to their tale,_

"I'm such a useless leader. I can't keep things right! Adam, the one I loved, _died_ because of me! I died and my clone hurt so much living beings! So many had been hurt because of _me_!"

"I'm too kind for my own good! I hold back and have a hard time engaging in fights and that's holding the team down! I can't seem to make any of my friends happy when their sad… It makes me feel useless."

"I was bait! I could of cost you your _lives_! If I wasn't there, you would have saved my faster! I was slowing you down to defeat the Galra!"

"If I wasn't on the Kerberos Mission, then I wouldn't have made that stupid joke that jinxed us! We wouldn't have been captured and my father and Shiro wouldn't have been hurt! My sister and my mother wouldn't have been hurt! So many wouldn't have been captured and died!"

"My wife and children died when Altea was destroyed. I should have been with them! If I die, I could be with them! I just want to see them, to be with them again…"

_I made them turn away_

"Shiro, we could _not_ live a day without you! You're the reason we actually did this! You kept things structured, you saved Matt, you're the one who made everything happen! Nobody is perfect!"

"Hunk, your kindness is the reason we're not always sad! Everybody is sad at least one moment of their life! You're not holding the team down! You're the that keeps us together!"

"Shay, if it weren't for your quick thinking we would have died! You contacted the other Balmerians to help save us! So what if you were bait! You saved us and helped save your planet!"

"You didn't jinx it Matt! Like one little joke would jinx that! The whole Kerberos Mission made us who we are now! Wiser and stronger! Yes, many have been captured and died but many were still save because the Kerberos Mission prompted Voltron to actually happen!"

"You'll see them again Coran. But right now you have to be here. Allura needs you, we need you. You're the uncle of the team! You're the one who comfort me when I was extremely homesick, you're the one who made sure we were fed, rested and at peace!"

_And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain._

There was blood seeping out of cuts on my arms, a bloody razor in my hand. I know it wasn't the best coping mechanism but it was the best I could do now.

_For the very first time, there I see_

_Someone with the same pains as me_

_Having done this time and time again_

_He wore a red cardigan_

I stood there, shoes off staring at _Keith_, in all his mulleted glory.

"Keith…?" I said. He turned around, a sad smile on his face.

_"I just wanna stop the scars that grow_

_Everytime that I go home_

_That's why I came up here instead."_

_That's what the boy in the cardigan said._

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way_

_But in the moment I just screamed_

_Something that I did not believe_

'"_Hey, don't do it please."_

My eyes widened in shock at what I just said. Keith's did too. I just screamed something that I did not believe.

"Lance… What did you just say?" Keith asked me, surprised at my words.

_Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this boy, oh this is new!_

_For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew_

_But even so, please just go away so I can see_

_Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_

"I said not to do it! Why Keith? Just… Why? What do you mean you just wanna stop the scars that grow everytime that you go home?" I questioned.

"Before I met Shiro, I was in an abusive home. They hurt me, physically, emotionally and mentally. I always get angry randomly and pick fights and I just feel like that's all I do. Hurt people because of fights." He confessed.

"Excuse me?! That's why you're up here?! The ones who abused you are gone. Yes, you do pick fights but that can be helpful. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead!" I yelled at him.

_"I guess today is just not my day."_

He gave me a sad smile.

_She looked away from me and then she disappeared._

Finally, tomorrow's the day.

_There's no one here today, I guess it's time_

_It's just me, myself and I_

_There's no one who can interfere_

_No one to get in my way here_

I took off my shoes, smiling. Nobody w

_Taking off my brown cardigan,_

I took off my brown jacket and my shirt. I put them on the rail with the note on top.

_Letting my scars all be shown,_

My scars were easily show on my arms and chest from battles. Physical battles, and mental battles.

_This tall boy as skinny as can be_

I'm smiling happily. I was about to jump, showing the world how scarred and skinny I was.

_Is gonna jump now and be free_

I jumped.

I hit metal seconds later.


End file.
